Miguel Santos (Earth-616)
(Texas ); formerly , , | Relatives = Carlos Santos (father, deceased) Maria Santos (mother) José Santos (brother) Lisa Santos (sister, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Texas, formerly the Avengers Compound | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 170 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, student | Education = College | Origin = Converted into living energy. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dann Thomas; Roy Thomas; Paul Ryan | First = Avengers: West Coast #63 | Last = | HistoryText = Miguel's father, Carlos, was a member of an extremist group called Legion of Living Lightning. In a misguided attempt by the Legion to gain control of the Hulk, Carlos was killed. Hoping to salvage his father's name, Miguel broke into the Legion's headquarters to learn more about their work. While exploring, Miguel unwittingly turned on one of the Legion's machines and was transformed into a being of living energy. Initially, a confused Miguel clashed with the West Coast Avengers and was apparently killed during the conflict. Later, he turned up alive and under the control of a villain, Doctor Demonicus. After a brief, unwilling foray into crime, Miguel joined the Avengers. While he occasionally serves with the team, Miguel gave up active membership to concentrate on his studies. For a time, Miguel manned a deep-space monitoring station with his fellow Avenger Quasar, as their respective powers enabled them to travel back and forth to Earth with ease, and Miguel could take advantage of the isolation to study. Miguel was invited to attend a meeting of the Great Lakes Avengers or GLA, as they wanted to recruit him to join the team. However, Miguel turned them down, explaining that he'd attended thinking GLA referred to the Gay/Lesbian Alliance. Civil War/Initiative After death of Goliath, Miguel joined the Anti-Registration side, but after the main battle he registered. Miguel recently joined the Rangers; the official super-team of Texas in the Fifty-State Initiative. Since joining the Rangers, Miguel has fought both HYDRA, Skrulls and the Scarlet Spider along with his fellow Rangers. | Powers = Sentient Electrical Form: In his true form, Living Lightning is just that, a sentient electrical force with no mass. While in this form, he is capable of; * Flight: Miguel can fly, and is capable of reaching sub-light speeds. * Superhuman Durability: He is able to withstand the the vacuum of space, he is also impervious to most physical and energy attacks. * Electrokinesis: He also possesses the ability to fire and manipulate bursts of electricity and electrical fields of varying intensities. | Abilities = Bilingual: Miguel is bilingual in Spanish and English. Experienced Fighting Ability: He has some knowledge of street-fighting techniques. | Strength = Normal human strength. | Weaknesses = Electrical Form: Miguel must wear a special containment suit to retain a solid form. Extremely powerful electrokinetics like Thor can restrain him using their own electtrokinetic powers. | Equipment = Formerly Avengers Identicard | Transportation = Formerly Avengers Quinjet | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = *[http://www.gayleague.com/gay/characters/display.php?id=179 Gay League Spotlight-Living Lightning] *[http://www.marvel.com/universe/Living_Lightning Marvel Universe Spotlight-Living Lightning] }} Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Flight Category:Energy Form Category:Intangibility Category:Electrokinesis Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Hispanic/Latino Characters Category:Mutates Category:Humans